


Neighboring Affection

by ReyonaWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyonaWrites/pseuds/ReyonaWrites
Summary: Fed up with her father's controlling behavior, Lucy Heartfilia flees to the city of Fiore where she makes herself at home in Fairy Tail, a charming apartment building that seems to house an assortment of interesting people. Perhaps the strangest of all is her new neighbor, Natsu Dragneel. Is this the start of an amazing friendship, or something more?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9





	Neighboring Affection

"That's just about everything," nodded the small, elderly man sitting across the table from Lucy, as he sifted through several papers.

"So, I can have the room?" She asked, trying to mask the mix of nervousness and excitement that was rising within her.

"You've filled out all the paperwork, and your payment is all here," he nodded again, "The room is yours."

Lucy let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and relaxed into the chair.

The man gave her a wide grin, and extended his hand, "Welcome to the family, Lucy Heartfilia."

▫ ▫ ▫

A few minutes later, Lucy was on her own, standing in the building's lobby with two keys in her hand. The number 214 was engraved on either side, and she quickly recognized it as her new apartment number. Retrieving her key ring, Lucy added the new pair alongside the various other keys and charms she kept there.

“This is it,” she whispered to herself with a sigh.

Living on her own, Lucy knew, would be completely different than the world she was used to. Back home, she had maids who had tended to her every need. She never had to lift a finger, and she certainly hadn’t needed to plan her own day. Of course, Lucy had never wanted that life. No amount of pampering could ever make up for the shackles that held her back.

She had no friends, aside from her servants. There were no casual days for her to lounge around in pajamas. Every day her schedule was filled to the brim with meetings and formal events. 

The final straw had been her father’s persistence to find her a husband. When he called her to his office to announce that he had found her a fiance, Lucy had broken down. She tried to convince him otherwise but nothing could be done. That night, she packed her belongings and left a note to her maids before leaving, on her own, for the first time in her life.

Recalling what she had left behind, Lucy blinked back the tears that had begun to rise to her eyes and headed to her car.

Her small, white sedan was parked alongside the apartment building in one of the temporary spaces. A sign on the curb read “Fairy Tail parking only, 1 hour limit”. She still had 30 minutes left before she’d have to move her car, but that should be enough time for her to bring the few belongings she had to her new apartment.

As she opened the car door, she felt a drop hit her arm. Surprised, Lucy looked up, noting the dark natured clouds moving closer. With a groan, she searched under the passenger seat for her umbrella, only to realize, with a growing dread, she’d left it back at the mansion. The sprinkling rain picked up, slowly darkening the concrete sidewalk with each droplet, and Lucy became resigned to her fate.

Heaving one of her boxes up and into her arms, Lucy slammed the car door closed behind her. She could feel the water begin to weigh down her hair and her shirt slowly soaking in the rain against her skin. Cursing in annoyance, she brought the cardboard container through the front doors. 

Moments later the elevator rang, and Lucy stepped in, selecting the second floor before leaning against the wall with a sigh. Water dripped from the ends of her hair as she waited for the gentle ding that signaled her arrival. 

It was surprisingly easy to find her apartment, Lucy discovered. As it turned out, room 214 was only three doors down from the elevator. Once by the door, she sat the box down and dug through her pocket for the keys. Feeling the cool metal against her fingers, Lucy pulled out her key ring, inserting the key into the lock.

“Hiya!”

Lucy jumped forward with a short scream as the unfamiliar voice cut through the silence directly behind her. Startled, she spun around. Lucy wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but a short, pink-haired boy hadn’t been it.

Before she could process the situation, he extended his hand with a grin, "I'm Natsu."

"Lucy," she said, awkwardly taking his hand in her own.

"Nice to meet you Luigi-"

"It's Lucy!"

"Sorry, Lucy," he corrected himself.

She chuckled, her anger subsiding almost as quickly as it had flared. For some reason Lucy found it hard to be upset with him. His happy-go-lucky nature was naturally endearing. Besides, what kind of name was Luigi anyway?

He seemed sweet enough, she thought, noting the almost scale-like scarf wrapped around his neck. It was an interesting choice for the time of year, but not too unusual.

"Gramps said someone new would be moving in, and I just wanted to see who it would be." He explained.

"Gramps?" Lucy cocked her head.

"The landlord," Natau clarified.

"Oh," she said. It seemed logical enough. "Wait, how did you know I would be here right now."

"I didn't," he shrugged with another wide grin, "I've been waiting all day for someone to show up. So, you're the one, right?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess," she chuckled, gesturing to the door with her key inside the lock, "I'm moving in to 214."

"We're neighbors then! I'm number 216," Natsu beamed, pointing towards the door to the left of her own.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Natsu," she smiled politely, "but I need to get moved in."

The boy acknowledged with a nod, and Lucy waved briefly. Slowly, she turned and pushed her door open, taking a breath before bringing the forgotten box inside and placing it on the counter. She glanced to the window and let out a sigh. If anything, the rain had only gotten worse.

"Something wrong Lucy?"

She turned around, recognizing the pink hair of her new neighbor standing in her doorway.

"Natsu! I thought I told you-" She cut off, "This is my apartment."

"Yeah," replied, nonplussed.

"Never mind," she sighed, responding to his initial question, "I'd just hoped the rain would stop so I could get the rest of my stuff."

"I could help carry your stuff. It takes more than a bit of rain to stop Natsu Dragneel!" He announced proudly.

His carefree smile won her over, and Lucy accepted his offer. Taking her keys, she joined him at the door, and the pair headed back down the hallway and out into the pouring rain.

▫ ▫ ▫

Once all of her belongings were in the apartment, she bid a soaked Natsu farewell and watched briefly as he retreated next door. For the first time she was truly alone in her apartment.

There was something surreal about it all, Lucy thought as she watched several raindrops race along her window pane. It wasn't home yet, but she had a feeling she would come to love it here.


End file.
